The present invention generally relates to a method of making an electrode assembly for a furnace and, more particularly, relates to a method of applying electroless nickel plating to a portion of a power feedthrough that is exposed to high temperatures.
Conventional electrode assemblies for high temperature vacuum furnaces typically include a power feedthrough that extends into an interior portion of the furnace to connect with a heating element. The portion of the power feedthrough adjacent to the heating element, in some circumstances, may corrode and contaminate materials introduced into the interior portion of the vacuum furnace and the exterior walls of the vacuum furnace. Significant efforts have been made to improve the power feedthrough while maintaining mostly efficient power transmission and reducing the potential corrosive nature of the feedthrough. However, power feedthroughs generally require frequent replacement due to failed attempts at reducing the corrosive nature thereof. This frequent replacement can be detrimental for efficient operation of the furnace and typically requires deactivation, as well as costly and timely cleaning of the furnace prior to replacing the power feedthrough.